Nothing Even Matters
by I Love KL
Summary: No importa lo que crean los demás, importa más los sentimientos que tengas hacia esa persona que amas y que esa persona te ame a ti.


**A/N: Bien, este es otro One-Shot. Solo dejen que les diga que es solo una traducción, espero que les guste. Disfruta.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Katie y la señora Knight estaban en una audición y se habían ido por la mañana y la tarde, y en un hotel para pasar la noche. Carlos fue al centro comercial con James y volverían a las 11 de la noche. 8 p.m. Estaba echando un vistazo a través de los canales y Kendall estaba en el apartamento en algún lugar. _¡Ugh, no hay nada bueno que ver!_ Pensé. Gemí mientras apagaba el televisor y fui a mi cuarto para escuchar música en mi iPod. Abrí la puerta a la habitación que compartía con Kendall. Una vez que entré me dio la bienvenida un **_caliente_** rubio que estaba solo en una toalla. Me quedé mirando sus abdominales y casi me desmayé. Rápidamente me miró a la cara y me ruboricé, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

-Jaja ¿qué? ¿Demasiado caliente para ti Logie?- Kendall dijo con voz ronca.

-N-n-no ¿P-Por qué dices e-eso?-

-Oh, ¿Así que tartamudeas de la nada, Logie?- Me guiñó un ojo.

Mentalmente me di una palmada en la frente. _Apuesto que tengo también un letrero de neón que dice 'Kendall, ¡Quiero ver tu pene!'_

Kendall se echó a reír haciéndome sonrojar tan rojo como un tomate, por lo que Kendall se rió aún más fuerte.

Después de Kendall se calmó, sólo sonrió y me miró.

Empezó a mover la mano derecha al lado de la toalla.

-¡K-K-Kendall! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Dejó caer la toalla y se quedó allí dándome una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me concentré en sus ojos verde menta, para evitar mirar a la cosa más caliente en la mayoría del cosmos.

-Logan… Solo una mirada.- Bromeó.

Empezó a caminar más cerca de mí. Cerré mis ojos.

Podía oír los pasos lentos de Kendall. Se detuvo y pude sentir su aliento a menta fresca en mí. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me limité a mirarlo. Miró hacia abajo y vio la tienda en mi pijama. -Alguien está excitado.-

Mi respiración se hizo más pesada y estaba a punto de atacar a Kendall con besos y tocarlo en esos lugares prohibidos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kendall cayó de rodillas y poco a poco me bajó el pijama.

-¿K-K-Kendall? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? Kendall ¡Espera-Esp!-

De pronto sentí una sensación húmeda de placer, ya que la cabeza de Kendall iba y venía sobre mi pene.

-Ahhhh… Kendall… sí…- Gemí.

Comenzó a usar su lengua y hacer círculos alrededor de la cabeza de mi pene.

-Sí Kendall… Ahhhh…-

Sacudí la cabeza hacia atrás por placer.

Empezó a chupar lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atrás.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Kendall!-

De pronto se detuvo y apenas levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que querías eso. Ahora si quieres más, gime mi nombre.-

-¿Qu-?- Dije molesto por la repentina interrupción.

-¡Gime mi nombre!-

-¡Kendaaall! ¡Kendall! ¡Diablos, Kendall Knight!-

Empezó a chupar otra vez y engulló en su garganta mi pene de 10 pulgadas. Aspiró mis testículos y lamió la cabeza de mi pene. Empezó a chupar y lamer en círculos alrededor de ella. Chupó mi pene completamente y utilizó su lengua para chupar alrededor de ella.

-Kendall… Ahh… ¡Succiona con más fuerza! ¡Más!-

Hizo lo que le dije y se sentía... _increíble_. Este era el cielo. Chupó aún más duro moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Lo agarré del pelo y empecé a coger su boca. Lo amordacé, pero finalmente era para ello y le introduje toda mi longitud. Seguí yendo más y más rápido. Se levantó y me besó. Sus labios eran tan suaves. Ciegamente caminamos a la cama de Kendall. Me quitó la camisa y sacó lentamente mi pijama de mis pies, con mis bóxers.

-Ahhh… Logie ¡Eres muuuy caliente!-

Me chupó el pene aún más rápido y continuó lamiendo círculos y subiendo y bajando. Sin previo aviso, me introdujo un dedo y empecé a gemir. -¡Uf Kendall!- Gemía incontrolablemente

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aahhhh!- Grité mientras introducía otro dedo. Comenzó a hacer un movimiento en cruz. Luego enderezó sus dos dedos y comenzó a cogerme.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Kendall! ¡Sí!-

-Logie ¿estás lo suficientemente preparado?-

-Ah, Kendall… Ah… Depende… De que tan grande lo tienes… ¡Ahh!-

Añadió otro dedo. _¡Ah! Kendall, lo tienes grande ¿eh? Oh sí…_

Siguió su movimiento durante 5 minutos. -¡Ahh Kendall!-

Quitó sus dedos, que resultó en un gemido molesto de mi parte.

-No te preocupes, esto será mejor.- Me guiñó un ojo.

Ni siquiera usó un condón. Metió la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada. Poco a poco se introdujo por completo y no se detuvo por un buen rato. -¡Oh Dios mío, Kendall! ¡Duueleee!-

-Shh, shh, está bien.-

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Uf! ¿Qué tan grande lo tienes?- Intenté tranquilizarme.

-Um... de 12 pulgadas.-

No pude evitar asustarme, era demasiado grande. -¡Oh Dios mío!-

-No te preocupes, no me moveré.- Me tranquilizó mientras me daba suaves besos en mi rostro.

Empecé a ajustarme y asentí con la cabeza, en señalización para que empezara la diversión.

Poco a poco se salió y luego golpeó con fuerza, tiró y empujó un poco más rápido. Siguió los mismos movimientos y empezó a adquirir una gran cantidad de ritmo. -¡Ah, Ah, Ah! ¡Kendall!- Empezó a ir aún más rápido. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ahí, Kendall! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!- Empezó a golpear ese lugar que me llenaba de placer.

-¡Oh Dios Mío, Logie! ¡Eres taaan apretado y sexy!-

-¡Uf! ¡Sí Kendall! ¡Uf taaan caliente y apretado! ¡Unh! ¡Unh! ¡Unh! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!-

Hizo lo que le dije y fue cada vez más rápido, nunca faltó el tacto en ese punto.

Yendo y viniendo, el apartamento estaba lleno de nuestros gemidos.

-¡Uf Logan!-

Me estaba acercando.

-¡Unh Logan!-

-¡Kendall!-

-¡Logan! ¡Sólo eyaculo por ti!-

Golpeó una vez más ese lugar que me daba placer, antes de que ambos llegáramos a nuestros orgasmos, gritando el nombre del otro.

-¡Kendaaallll!-

-¡Logaaaaaan!-

Kendall se acostó a mi lado y me colocó en la parte superior de su pecho.

-Eres muy caliente y sexy, Logie.-

-Maldita sea... Tú también lo eres.-

Se rió y me besó en la frente.

-¿Oye Kendall?-

-¿Sí, mi amor?-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que sólo eyaculas por mí?- Le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa.

-Oh Dios Mío ¿Has oído eso? No-" Se ruborizó.

-Jaja no te preocupes novio, creo que en última instancia, es caliente y lindo.-

-Jaja… ¿Novio? En serio lo somos… Es decir, quiero esperar para hacerlo oficial.-

Me reí de Kendall.

-Logan Mitchell ¿quieres ser mi novio como Logan Knight?-

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Grité. Los dos nos dormimos en los brazos del otro. Olvidando que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y no teníamos ropa puesta. Pero no me importa, porque tengo a mi novio conmigo y nada más importa.

* * *

**A/N: Supongo que no a muchos les gustó y a los que sí, les agradezco el que se tomen un tiempo para leer lo que hago.**

**Se despide de ustedes su amigo, **_I Love KL_


End file.
